wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K11/2
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj II. La creatura bella bianco vestita (Dante). Gdy Quasimodo ujrzał że celka była pustą, że cyganki w niej nie było, że ją pochwycono podczas kiedy jej bronił, zapuścił dłonie w swe kudły, i tupał nogami ze zdziwienia i bólu; poczem jął obiegać kościół cały, szukając cyganki, zapełniając krzykami dziwnemi wszystkie kąty i zagłębienia murów, siejąc rude swe włosy po kamiennej posadzce. Był to właśnie moment, w którym łucznicy królewscy zwycięzko weszli do katedry Najświętszej Panny w pogoni za cyganką. Quasimodo pomagał im bezwiednie, garbusek biedny! w fatalnych ich zamiarach; mniemał, że nieprzyjaciółmi cyganki hołotnicy byli. Sam oprowadzał Tristana Hermitę po wszystkich możebnych kryjówkach, otwierał przed nim drzwiczki tajemne, podwójne ścianki ołtarzów, zakrystye tylne. Gdyby nieszczęśliwa znajdowała się tu jeszcze, on byłby ją wydał. Daremne poszukiwania znużyły w końcu Tristana, który się nie lada czem nużył; Quasimodo jednak przetrząsał dalej. Dwadzieścia, pięćdziesiąt, sto razy obiegł katedrę wzdłuż i wszerz, z góry i na dół, zeskakując, wskakując, wiercąc się, krzycząc, wołając, tropiąc, szperając, wycierając głową wszystkie skręty, framugi i otwory w murze, wtykając pochodnię pod wszystkie sploty sklepień, zrozpaczony, wściekły. Samiec, który połowicę swą stracił, nie byłby ani obłąkanym ani rozhukanym więcej. Nareszcie skoro już był pewnym, najzupełniej pewnym, że jej tu nie było, że znikła, że mu ją skradziono, wolnym krokiem zawrócił na schody wież, na schody, które z takim tryumfem i uniesieniem przebiegał w dniu, kiedy ją był ocalił. Te same miejsca mijał teraz powtórnie, z głową zwieszoną, bez głosu, bez łez, prawie bez oddechu. Kościół znów zaległ pustką i zapadł we zwykłe milczenie głuche. Opuściły go gromady zbrojne, dla ścigania czarownicy w Grodzie. Quasimodo, pozostawszy teraz samotny w obszernej katedrze, tak tłumnie przed chwilą oblężonej, skierował się w stronę celki, kędy cyganka pod jego opieką i strażą tyle tygodni spędziła. Zbliżając się ku miejscom tym. przyszło mu do głowy, że akurat tam ją może znajdzie. Gdy na zawrocie krużganka wychodzącego na dach naw bocznych, spostrzegł wązka kryjówkę z okienkiem i drzwiczkami, podgarniętą pod skrzydlaty wierzch kabłąkowego filara, jako gniazdo ptaszę pod gałęzią, siły go naraz biedaka opuściły, i oparł się o krawędź słupa, by nie upaść. Wyobraziło mu się, że bardzo być mogło, iż tu właśnie przed chwilą wróciła, że ją bezwątpienia duch dobry napowrót tu przywiódł, że schronienie zanadto było bezpiecznem i czarującem, żeby się w niem i teraz znaleźć nie miała. Kroku jednego naprzód uczynić nie śmiał, z obawy rozchwiania swych przywidzeń. — „Ach, tak — mówił do siebie — modli się niezawodnie lub spoczywa. Nie kłóćmy jej spokoju”. Skupił w końcu odwagę, postąpił na palcach, popatrzył i wszedł. Próżnia. Izdebka wciąż próżną była. Nieszczęśliwy garbusek obszedł ją w koło z cicha i wolno, podniósł siennik, jakby przypuszczał, że się mogła skryć między posłaniem a posadzką, poczem wstrząsnął głową i stanął jak wryty. Naraz cisnął na ziemię pochodnię, nogami ją zdeptał, i nie rzekłszy jednego słowa, nie wydawszy jednego westchnienia, rżnął się z całym zamachem biegu głową o mur, i padł omdlały na podsadzkę. Odzyskawszy przytomność, zatoczył się na posłanie, skręcił się i spazmatycznie całować począł miejsce jeszcze nie wystygłe, gdzie spoczywało dziewczę młode; zostawał tak minut kilka nieruchomy, jakby konający; następnie się podniósł, zdyszany, zapływający potem, obłąkany, i jął znowu tłuc głowę o ścianę z przerażającą regularnością buław w swych dzwonach, a z postanowieniem człowieka pragnącego roztrzaskać sobie czaszkę. Padł w końcu po raz drugi, bez sił, bez ducha; wyczołgał się na kolanach za próg celki, i przysiadł wprost drzwiczek, z wyrazem skamieniałego jakiegoś zdziwienia. W postawie tej przetrwał więcej godziny, nieporuszenie, z okiem wlepionem w izdebkę opuszczoną, bardziej zasępiony i zadumany, niż matka między kolebką pustą, a trumienką pełną. Nie wyrzekł ani słowa; czasem tylko, śród długich przestanków grobowego milczenia, głębokie łkanie wstrzęsło gwałtownie całem jego ciałem; łkanie jednak bez łez i skargi, jako owe łyskania letnie, którym żaden huk nie towarzyszy. Zdaje się, że wtedy to, szukając w głębi swych dum strapionych, ktoby mógł być niespodziewanym napastnikiem cyganki, przyszedł mu na myśl archidyakon. Przypomniał sobie, że sam tylko dom Klaudyusz posiadał klucz od schodów prowadzących do schronienia dziewczyny; przypomniał dwie nocne jego wyprawy i napaści na młodą tancerkę, jedne której on, Quasimodo, dopomagał, drugą, której przeszkodził. Tysiączne szczegóły stanęły mu w oczach, i niebawem nabrał przekonania, że nie kto inny, jeno archidyakon porwał mu cygankę. Tak jednak serdecznie czcił kapłana, — wdzięczność, poświęcenie, przywiązanie tak głęboko duszę mu przepoiły, że nawet w lej chwili stawiały jeszcze opór zgryźliwym natarciom zazdrości i rozpaczy. Rozmyślał nad postępkiem archidyakona, a gniew krwawy i śmiertelny, jakiby się w nim zapalił był z tego powodu niechybnie przeciw każdemu innemu, obracał się w sercu nieszczęśliwego garbuska tylko w nadwyżkę bólu, przy imieniu Klaudyusza Frollo. Bijąc się tak z falami uczuć gwałtownych a sprzecznych, ujrzał naraz — ile że świt mocno już pobielał filary kabłękowe — na górnem piętrze Notre-Dame, przy załamie galeryi okalającej nadołtarzowy szczyt katedry, postać przesuwającą się. Postać ta zmierzała ku jego stronie. Poznał ją. Był to archidyakon. Klaudyusz postępował krokiem wolnym i ciężkim. Idąc nie patrzał przed siebie; kierował się ku wieży północnej, twarz jego atoli w bok zwróconą była, ku prawemu wybrzeżu Sekwany, a głowę miał podniesioną, jak gdyby chciał czegoś dojrzeć po za dachami domów. Sowa często przybiera postawę tę krzywą. Leci ku jednemu punktowi, a ślepie wytężone ma ku drugiemu. Ksiądz przeszedł w ten sposób po nad głowa Quasimoda, nie spostrzegłszy go. Dzwonnik, którego nagłe to zjawienie się mogilnym chtodeiti oblało, ujrzał jako się ksiądz zagłębił pod wejście na schody wieży północnej. Czytelnikowi wiadomo, że z wieży tej roztacza się widok na ratusz miejski. Quasimodo powstał i podążył za archidyakonem. Garbus wstąpił na schody, chcąc wiedzieć po co Klaudyusz na nie wstępował. Zresztą biedny dzwonnik sam nie wiedział, jak sobie począć, coby miał do powiedzenia, ani czegoby żądał. Przepełniony był wściekłością, przepełniony bojaźnią. Archidyakon i cyganka bej wiedli w jego sercu. Gdy sięgał wierzchołka dzwonnicy, i zanim opuszczał cień schodów wszedł na krużganek szczytowy, ostrożnie zbadał pierwej, gdzie się ksiądz znajduje. Ksiądz tyłem do niego był odwrócony. Poręcze świetlisto wycinane okalają krużganek dzwonniczny. Ksiądz, mając wzrok zatopiony w głąb miasta, oparł się piersią o tę z czterech poprzecznic poręczy, która była od strony mostu Najświętszej Panny. Quasimodo, wilczym krokiem z tyłu ku niemu się zbliżający, szedł zobaczyć, czemuby się tak ksiądz przypatrywał. Uwaga Klaudyusza do tyla skupioną była i czem innem zajętą, że nie słyszał nadchodzącego dzwonnika. Przepyszny to i czarowny widok Paryża, zwłaszcza ówczesnego, oglądany z wysokości dzwonnic notre-damskich, przy świeżych pobłyskach jutrzenki letniej. Był-to dnia tego poranek, zdaje się czerwcowy. Po niebie rozpływała się pogoda przeczysta. Kilka gwiazd spóźnionych gasło na rozmaitych punktach widokręgu ; jedna z nich tylko, od wschodu, na najświatlejszym skraju niebios, dyamentowe jeszcze choć blednące sypała blaski. Słońce zabierało się do wejścia. Paryż ruszać się zaczynał. Najzupełniej czyste i bialutkie światło żywo uwydatniało dla oka wszystkie figury gmachów i domów tysiącznych, wysuwających się od wschodu. Tytani cień wieżyc sunął z dachu na dach z jednego końca stolicy w drugi. Z niektórych dzielnic podnosiły się już szmery rozmów i pracy ludzkiej. Tam uderzenie dzwonu, gdzie indziej odgłos młota, w trzeciej stronie różnorodnie złożony grzechot ciągnącego woza. Tu i owdzie, na całej tej powierzchni szczytów, wymykały się dymy błękitnawe, jako z otworów niezmierzonej jakiej szachownicy kadzielnicznej. Rzeka, wody swe wełniąca przy arkadach tylu mostów i u przylądków wysp tyla, mieniła się deseniami srebrzystych fałd. W okół stolicy, za okopami, wzrok się tracił sród nieobjętych kręgów mgieł płachcianych, przez które niewyraźnie się rysowała niepewna linia płaszczyzn i powabne wypukłości wzgórzy. Rozmaitego rodzaju pomruki i chychoty, kołysząc się rozbryzgiwały po nad tym grodem, pół sennym, pół przecierającym oczy. Ku wschodowi, poranny wiatr upędzał się po widokręgu za kilkoma przejrzysto-szaremi kosmykami, wydartemi z runa pagórków obłoczystych. Na placu przedkatedralnym gromada kumoszek poczciwych ze dzbanami w ręku, pokazywała sobie ze zdziwieniem pobożnem podarte i pokiereszowane podwoje główne Najświętszej Panny, oraz dwie kałuże okrzepłego ołowiu, osadzone w rozpadlinach żwiru. Tyle też tylko i zostało z zaburzeń i rwetesów ubiegłej nocy. Stos zapalony przez Quasimoda między wieżami spłonął i zagasł. Tristan uprzątnął i wymiótł Plac, kazawszy pobitych wrzucić do Sekwany. Królowie tacy jak Ludwik XI, starają się szybko zmyć bruki po rzezi. Na zewnątrz krużgankowych poręczy wieży południowej, pod punktem właśnie, na którym się ksiądz zatrzymał, znajdowała się jedna z owych rynien kamiennych, fantastycznie rzeźbionych, któremi się jeżą gmachy gotyckie; w szparze zaś tej rynny dwa gwoździki pięknie rozkwitające, potrząsane i jakby ożywione świeżością oddechów powietrznych, kłaniały się sobie swawolnie wesoło. Po nad wieżami, w górze, w dalekiej głębi błękitów, ptastwo cienkiemi głosami odśpiewywało godzinki. Ale ksiądz nic nie widział, nic z tego wszystkiego nie słyszał. Należał do rzędu ludzi, dla których nie ma poranków, nie ma kwiatów, nie ma ptastwa. Śród tych nieprzejrzanych horyzontów, przybierających do koła niego tyle rozmaitych barw i kształtów, on zmysłami utonął w jednym jedynym przedmiocie. Quasimoda paliła żądza spytania go co uczynił z cyganką, ale archidyakon zdawał się tej chwili zapominać o świecie całym. Widocznie znajdował się w jednym z owych gwałtownych momentów życia, w którejby się człowiek nie spostrzegł, choćby się pod nim ziemia zapadła. Z oczami wpartemi wciąż w jedno miejsce, pozostawał nieruchomy i milczący; a w tem milczeniu i w tej nieruchomości było coś tak okropnego, że zdziczały dzwonnik drżał w obec nich i zaczepiać ich nie śmiał. Na tyle go ledwo stało odwagi — a był to również jeden ze sposobów spytania archidyakona — że powiódł okiem w kierunku spojrzenia Klaudyusza, i w ten sposób wzrok nieszczęśliwego garbuska padł na Plac-Tracenia. Ujrzał takiem prawem to, na co ksiądz patrzał. Drabina wznosiła się przy szubienicy stałej. Na placu znajdowała się gromadka gminu i massa wojska. Człowiek jakiś wlókł po bruku coś białego, u czego czepiło coś czarnego. Człowiek ów zatrzymał się u podnóża drabiny. Tu stał się zamęt jakiś, którego Quasimodo dobrze nie dostrzegł. Nie żeby jego jedyne oko straciło było cokolwiek na doniosłości zwykłej, lecz że ściśnięte szeregi zbrojne zasłaniały scenę. Przytem słońce akurat tej chwili weszło, i taka fala świateł wypłynęła naraz po nad widokrąg, iż zdawać-by się mogło, jakoby wszystkie ostre szczyty Paryża, wieżyce, baszty, kominy, w ogniu raptem stanęły. Człowiek tymczasem począł wstępować na drabinę. Tą razą Quasimodo dokładnie mógł go obejrzeć. Niósł na swych barkach niewiastę, dziewczynę młodą ubraną w bieli; dziewczyna miała pętlę na szyi. Poznał ją Quasimodo. Była to ona. Człowiek doszedł tak ku wierzchołkowi drabiny. Zatrzymał się i poprawił pętli. Tu ksiądz przykląkł na poręczu, by lepiej widzieć. Wtem nagle, człowiek piętą odtrącił drabinę, i Quasimodo, od kilku minut dech w sobie tający, ujrzał jak się sznur naraz rozwinął i zakołysał. Na jego końcu, na dwa łokcie pod nad brukiem, wiło się nieszczęśliwe dziecię z przysiadłym kolanami na jej ramionach oprawcą. Postronek okręcił się razy kilka, i zdało się dzwonnikowi, że ujrzał kurcze ohydne przebiegające wzdłuż ciała cyganki. Kapłan ze swojej strony, z szyją wyciągniętą, ze wzrokiem natężonym, śledził każde drgnięcie okropnej tej pary, złożonej z kata i dziewczyny, z pająka i muchy. W momencie kaźni najstraszniejszym, śmiech szatański, śmiech na jaki się zdobyć można dopiero wtedy, gdy się już przestało być człowiekiem, buchnął na pozieleniałej twarzy Klaudyusza. Nie słyszał tego śmiechu Quasimodo, ale go widział. Dzwonnik cofnął się o kroków kilka od archidyakona, i naraz uderzając weń pędem szalonym, obiema swemi grubemi rękami pchnął go w przepaść, nad którą Frollo był zwieszony. Ksiądz krzyknął: — „Przekleństwo!” — i spadł. Rynna, po nad którą się znajdował, powstrzymała zbrodniarza w locie. Uczepił się jej rękami rozpaczliwie; w chwili zaś, gdy otwierał usta do powtórnego krzyku, ujrzał przesuwającą się po nad krawędzią krużganka, tuż nad swą głową, potworną, mściwą twarz Quasimoda. Wtedy zamilkł. Przepaść była pod nim. Spadek na stóp dwieście i bruk. W położeniu tem straszliwem, archidyakon nie wyrzekł ani jednego słowa, nie wydał ani jednego jęku. Kręcił się tylko na rynnie, i z wysiłkiem nadludzkim starał się podleźć ku krużgankowi; ale dłonie jego oślizgiwały się po granicie, a stopy rysowały mur poczerniały bez możności oparcia się o cokolwiek. Osoby, które wchodziły na wieże Najświętszej Panny wiedzą, że tuż pod samym krużgankiem kamienie wypukłe wystają ku górze: Nad przezwyciężeniem owego to wgiętego pod wypuklizną kąta, wyczerpywały się siły archidyakona. Miał tu do czynienia nie ze ścianą prostopadłą, lecz ze ścianą wymykającą się pod nim. Głuchemu dość było sięgnąć ręką, by nędznika wydźwignąć z nad otchłani: ale on nawet nie spojrzał. On patrzał na Plac grevski. Patrzał na szubienicę. Na cygankę. Oparłszy się łokciami o poręcze, w miejscu gdzie archidyakon stał przed chwilą, i tu nie odrywając wzroku od jedynego przedmiotu, jaki dlań na tym świecie obecnie pozostał, stał nieruchomy i oniemiały, jako człowiek gromem rażony; długi strumień toczył mu się z oka, które dotąd jedną tylko łzę wylało było. Archidyakon sapał tymczasem. Wyłysiałe jego czoło zapływało potem, z paznogci ciekła krew na kamienie, kolana darły się i raniły o mur. Słyszał jak jego sutanna, zaczepiona za rynnę, pruła się i pękała za każdem onej wstrząśnieniem. Na domiar grozy, rynna ta zakończoną była rura ołowianą, która się chwiała pod ciężarem jego ciała. Archidyakon czuł, że ołów zwolna się uginał. Rozważał w duchu nieszczęśliwy, że gdy ręce odbierze mu zmęczenie, gdy sutanna pęknie, gdy ołów ten przechyli się lub zerwie, wówczas nie ma ratunku, trzeba będzie spaść — i przestrach krew wszystką w żyłach mu ścinał. Niekiedy obłąkanemi oczyma rzucał na rodzaj ważkiej podstawy, wytworzonej o jakie dziesięć stóp niżej ze zbiegu wypukłorzeźb archikatedralnych, i w głębi swej duszy strwożonej zanosił modły do niebios, by mógł zakończyć życie na tej przestrzeni dwóch stóp kwadratowych, bodajby życie to wiek cały trwać miało. Raz spojrzał na dół, pod siebie, w przepaść; gdy głowę podniósł, oczy miał zamknięte i włosy dębem mu stały. Było rzeczywiście coś przerażającego w milczenia dwóch tych ludzi. Podczas gdy archidyakon o kilka stóp pod dzwonnikiem konał w sposób tak straszny, ten płakał i patrzał na Plac-Tracenia. Archidyakon widząc, że wszystkie jego wspinania się coraz więcej tylko wątliły kruchy punkt oparcia, jaki mu pozostał, postanowił nie ruszać się już dalej. Wisiał tak, skostniały, rękami obejmując rynnę, dysząc zaledwie i nie okazując innego ruchu nad machinalne owe konwulsye piersiowe, jakich doznajemy w snach niespokojnych, kiedy się zdaje, że spadamy z wysokości. Osłupiałe jego oczy były otwarte w sposób chorobliwy i jakby głęboko zdziwiony. A tymczasem, sekunda po sekundzie, tracił równowagę pod sobą, palce oślizgiwały mu się po rynnie; czuł coraz większą słabość w ramionach, coraz większy ciężar w ciele. Krzywizna rury ołowianej podtrzymującej go za każdym już, zdawało się, powiewem wiatru, pochylała się ku przepaści. Widział pod sobą na dole .. rzecz okropna!... widział pod sobą dach Św. Jana Okrąglaka, drobnym jak karta we dwoje zgięta. Spoglądał raz po raz na niewzruszone posągi i rzeźby dzwonnicy, zawieszone jak i on nad otchłanią, lecz bez wstrętu do niej, bez współczucia dla niego. Wszystko do koła przeniewiercy było kamienne: przed oczyma, potwory z rozwartemi paszczami; niżej pod nim, na placu, gdzieś w głębi, bruk; po nad głową Quasimodo płaczący. Przed katedrą znajdowało ie kilka gromadek ciekawych, spokojnie starających się dociec, ktoby mógł być owym szaleńcem, wyprawiającym tak dziwne igraszki. Ksiądz słyszał jak powiadały (głos ich bowiem świeży i ostry dolatywał aż do niego): — „Ależ kark sobie skręci!” Dzwonnik płakał. Archidyakon zapieniony od strachu i wściekłości, zrozumiał nareszcie, że wszystko było daremne. Zebrał wszakże resztę sił i ostatniego spróbował środka. Wyprężył się na rynnie, podparł się kolanami o mur, chwycił rękami za jeden z gzemsów kamiennych, i zdołał podsunąć się w górę na stopę jaką; wysiłek ten atoli gwałtownie zgiął dziób ołowiany na którym się czepił. Jednocześnie trzasła i rozpłatała się sutanna. Wówczas, czując że wszystko pod nim umyka, że trzyma się już tylko za coś rękami skrzepłemi i omdlewajacemi, nieszczęśliwy zamknął powieki i puścił rynnę. Runął. Quasimodo patrzał na lecącego. Upadek z takiej wysokości rzadko kiedy bywa prostolinijny. Archidyakon, rzucony w przestrzeń, padał najprzód głową w dół z wyciagniętemi rękami; uczynił następnie kilka podłużnie wirowych zwrotów; wiatr pchnął go na dach jednego z domów, gdzie nieszczęśliwy łamać się począł. Żył jednak jeszcze gdy się tu dostał. Dzwonnik widział, że palcami chwytał za szczyt, usiłując zatrzymać się; lecz płaszczyzna zanadto była pochyłą, a jemu sił już brakło. Szybko się zsunął po tej pochyłości, jako dachówka zerwana, i runął o kamienie bruku. Tu już się nie ruszał. Quasimodo podniósł wtedy oko na cygankę, po której ciele, wiszącem na szubienicy, przebiegały ostatnie dreszcze konania, widziane na jej białej sukience; poczem znowu wzrok spuścił na zwłoki archidyakona, bezkształtnie rozłożone u podnóża dzwonnicy, i rzekł ze łkaniem, które mu pierś zapadłą wzdęło: — Och, wszystko com kochał!